Nato Corusumi
Nato Corusumi (ナト コールサミ koorusami nato'):' Is a member of the Magic Council. He is in charge of the magic knowledge and how each one works. Appearance Nato appears as a tall man with long silver hair with bangs with a gap in the middle and light blue eyes. He has a leaned and muscular body. On his left hand is the Magic Council logo as a symbol of his loyalty He always wears a dark grey, shoulder pad armor that goes up to his neck and has a emerald in the center with a long black cape attached to it. He always wears the cape wrapped around his entire body showing only his black shoes. Personality Nato has a very stern and sharp personality when it comes to his work as a member of the Council. He never gets distracted or lets other distract him, and keeps his mind focused on what he's doing. He is also demanding towards the employees that work under him, making them work diligently until the job is done. He does not tolerate mischief towards anyone what so ever and will get angry if he were to catch someone playing around and punish them for their actions. As a member of the Magic Council he seeks to achieve peace in the world and believes they have achieved it and that if someone or something were to defy this peace he considers them an enemy despite their reason. Nato thinks of himself as royalty that he views everyone beneath him as someone who should willing obey his demands no matter the cost, however he views everyone on the Council as his equals. Nato is not one to hesitate in dealing judgement to evil and will quickly request of taking action equal to the threat they are face such as the Etherion even though he knows not many of the members agree with his decision. Sometimes he is willing to go so far as to create sabotage and take action himself. Nato despises the Warrior Angel Guild and their reckless behavior and thinks they should be disbanded. Every time the Council gets word about their reckless activities Nato gets furious and always bring up the subject of disposing of that guild. Nato despises the idea of the Toveri Alliance. Not only because Warrior Angel is apart of the Alliance but also he believes the idea of guilds banning together is foolish idea and will not bring peace to the world but rather be the source of a great calamity. Along with the idea that they thought of the idea and formed the Alliance without any approval from the Council and declared war against the dark Shattered Dusk thus breaking the interguild conflicted banded treaty law he is against the idea of an Alliance and declares it to be disbanded. Magic & Abilities Unknown Magic: It is unknown what particular magic Nato possesses for he has yet to show hint to what it is. [[Dispelling Magic|'Dispel']]:' Nato is able to dispel any magic blast thrown at him by placing his hand out, once the attack hits, in a split second he instantly pours his magic energy into the attack. His magic energy takes over the attack and negates it at will making the attack disappear before it can ever cause damage. [[Sleep Magic|'Sleep Magic]]:' [[Thought Projection|'Thought Projection]]:''' Nato is capable of creating a Thought Projection of himself which he uses to attend trials of Mages in the court room without even being there in person '''Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Magic Council, Nato possesses a tremendous amount of magic power. His magic power is what makes him a respected member of the council. He mostly reveals the strength of his magic power for intimation towards his peers or other people to remind them who their dealing with. Keen Intellect: As a member of the Magic Council, Nato possesses great knowledge about the magical world and mostly about the magic they use. He's studied every magic that have ever been created for the past hundred years and has mastered most of them. As a Council member who specialize in magic he knows full well what magic is being used against him and instantly knows countless ways to counter most of them. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic Council Category:Magic Council (Ripcordkill345)